


The Date

by drarry_imagines



Series: The wonderful, extraordinary life of Drarry. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_imagines/pseuds/drarry_imagines
Summary: Draco finally manages to get a date with one of his coworkers but a certain boy-who-lived isn’t that pleased about it.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic to get my writing juices running.

“I’m so happy you agreed to go out with me.”

Thomas Goodwill had told Draco this fact for the thousandth time since the date started.

In reality, it was Draco who should happy that he could actually get a date. After signing up to become an Auror his love life had turned nonexistent.

Due to the constant nagging of his mother and Pansy, he had agreed to go out with Goodwill.

The man had pestered Draco enough that he had wore him down and agreed to the date, at least he had good taste. The restaurant they were eating in was so high class, that it gave just the perfect amount of privacy due to fact that so little could get reservations.

Goodwill was also handsome to say the least, his hair was an inky black but it wasn’t the bird-nest he’d prefer, instead styled to perfection and his eyes were an icy blue instead of the beautiful electrifying green he adored.

‘Get a grip, this is no time to think of him!’ He found himself telling his mind off constantly, this was one of the main reasons his love life had taken a tow.

Being partnered with his longtime crush Harry Potter, made him have to put any relationship on hold. It just seemed every other guy was just not good enough, but since Potter has no problem taking the secretary from the Jinxing division out, why should he save himself.

“I should be the one saying that,” Draco smiled at the man, boldly he grabbed Goodwill’s hand and began to trace patterns on his knuckles with his thumb, “I am very grateful.”

The last part came out breathy and seductive, Goodwill seemed to choke on spit and Draco cheered at this.

‘I still got it.’

“Umm, well, um that’s great,” Goodwill chocked out as he tried to retrieve back his composure, “I just thought that being an Auror and all, you won’t have the time.”

“Yeah I guess,” Draco agreed with a small chuckle, “It can be draining but I’ve got to do what I’ve go to do.”

“I fully understa-” Goodwill chocked again midway due to Draco playing footsie under the table, he let his foot trail up the mans calve and back down.

“That’s what makes me EXTRA grateful.” he punctuated the extra part as he stared at the man through his pale lashes in a incredibly flirty manner. It seemed Goodwill finally understood where the night was headed.

And he had no issue.

“I’m also shocked due to the fact of Potter.” With that Draco tensed, he couldn’t even go on a date without Potter popping up in some way.

“What about him?” He asked in a cold and dark way that completely contradicted the flirty vibe that surrounded him before. It frightened Goodwill to the core.

“Well, um..it’s just, um, that..” Draco gave him a look that meant he should get on with it, “ I just thought you and Potter were together,”

Draco stared at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He actually began to attract attention from how hard he laughed, Goodwill joined but in more of an awkward chuckle as if not to be left out.

“Oh my god,” Draco wheezed our after containing himself, “me and Potter are NOT a thing and I doubt we’ll ever be.”

The thought hurt but was true and had to be said.

“Oh my apologies,” Goodwill sounded quite relieved at the confirmation, “Well let’s enjoy are mea-”

Again Goodwill was cut off but this time by a ringing sound coming from Draco’s pocket. Draco knew what the sound was and hated that he couldn’t ignore it.

Reaching in he pulled out the device.

A hand mirror.

Not just any hand mirror, a magic one that connects all Auror’s to each other. Surprisingly, the idea was pitched by Harry Potter himself and it actually made sense.

“I have to take this,” he didn’t even give Goodwill the time to reply and simply walked off.

He went outside the establishment so he was in a far away distance from anybody in case some private information was to be shared. Grudgingly he answered the blasted device, and to no surprise Potter’s handsome face popped up.

“You better be dying,” he threatened the man in the mirror who only rolled his emerald eyes, “This is serious Potter! I’m on a dat-”

“I know, I know,” Potter cut him off completely dismissing his ramble, “I got a call for a case and I think it might be important that you know.”

“Well what is it?” Draco queried impatiently at the man of his dreams.

“There’s a serial murderer going around,” Potter spoke this like it was the weather, “He’s known for praying on blonde individuals who rarely go out, he’ll ask em on dates, take them to over the top restaurants and then, once they take him home....He strikes!”

Draco gulped as it sounded suspiciously like a specific someone. Looking through the restaurant front windows he spotted Goodwill who appeared to be eating soup very badly.

“How doe he look like?” Draco trembled out hoping that this was not what he thought it was.

“I was getting there,” Potter explained in a prat like manner, “Witnesses say he has black hair with so much gel in it that you could swim in it, horridly blue eyes and just looks like a proper wanker.”

Draco was a bit more suspicious on those descriptions but didn’t think about it to much, the witnesses described Thomas Goodwill perfectly. Draco continued to stare at the man he considered sleeping with and as Draco did, his date lost more and more appeal.

Especially how he ate soup, it was dribbling everywhere and since it was hot he’ll open his mouth to let steam out and show the contents he just finished chewing.

His face was all red from the intensity of the soup probably.

It was disgusting.

“And that’s not all,” Draco was shocked there was more, “His definitely never learnt how to use his mouth cause he seems to struggle with soup, his face turns a rancid red when he eats hot stuff and he’s got the smallest pric -”

“Alright, where are you?” Draco knew this was a hoax once Potter mentioned the soup. To no ones surprise, Potter tensed and his eyes widened behind his spectacles. It took a couple minutes before Potter’s booming laughter rang through the reflective device

“I really can’t fool you,” he laughed but the voice sounded different as if it was right next to him.

Then it him.

Spinning with such force on his heel and found himself face to face with Harry Potter, the man in question had the worlds biggest shit eating grin.

“Why are you even here?!?” Draco hissed to the man in a low whisper as not to alert his date who was still eating that BLOODY SOUP. I mean, it’s a cuisine not a lotion, he should not have to get it everywhere also if the food is to hot don’t fucking drink it.

But that wasn’t important now,

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Ivyworth?” Draco questioned, spitting the name out like it was venom.

“Who?” Potter has the audacity to look confused.

“Amy...Amy Ivyworth,” Draco tried repeating as to jog his memory and when no luck appeared he continued, “The bint from the Jinxing division, always has lipstick on her teeth, says she’s a real blonde but we all know she was born brunette, has the most atrocious breat-”

Draco cut his clear jealous rant off and hoped Potter didn’t notice.

“Oooh,” the realization finally dawned on Potter before his stupid (and definitely not attractive) grin came back, “We were actually having Dinner here until I spotted you, I just thought it’ll be funny to pull this prank. I should probably be heading bac-”

Potter has no time to finish the sentence because a very livid fake-blonde dressed in the sluttiest dress Draco had ever seen, stomped out the establishment.

She turned to the sight of Draco and Potter very close to each other and her face got even darker.

“ASSHOLE!!” She yelled before appariting away to god knows where, Draco had to hold back a victory dance.

“Well there goes that,” Potter thought out loud but seemed pretty calm about it then Draco expected him to be. Before he could mention it, Harry face turned back to him with a huge goofball smile before wrapping one muscled arm around Draco’s slender shoulders and pulled him close, “since we both ain’t got dates, let’s go get a drink.”

At first Draco was perfectly fine with a drink with his crush but he suddenly remembered what he was doing before Potter appeared.

He very sadly untangled himself from Potter’s muscled body(that was so warm too.)

“As fun as that sounds,” Draco ignored Potter’s hurt expression and carried on, “I’ve actually got a date and if all goes well, I might even get lucky tonight.”

To Draco’s shock, Potter’s face seemed to darken at his words.

“Oh yeah,” Potter grudgingly admitting that Draco was in fact busy, “Thames Goodwall-” “-Its Thomas Goodwill-” “Whatever, He’s still a pretentious prick.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the childish way Potter insulted his date.

“Well Potter, I wish you a goodnight,” Draco began to excuse himself from the disappointed man politely, “and if you end up hungover don’t expect me to take care of you.”

With that he returned to his surprisingly patient date, who looked almost relieved to see him.

At least he’d finally finished his soup.

“I thought you had left,” Thomas admitted timidly, Draco smiled at the thought. To be honest, he really wasn’t interested in Thomas as he was before but he wasn’t rude enough to just leave. He needed to end this date quickly and hope he could take Potter back on his offer.

He was about to reply but a familiar voice did it for him.

“That’d be awfully awkward,” both heads turned to see a smug Harry Potter with a chair that he probably dragged from an empty table, happily placing it next to them (specifically Draco) as to join the table, “Wouldn’t it?”

It took a while for the shock to clear off and both them to figure out any words to say.

“Well, um..yeah, I guess,” Goodwill replied but seemed genuinely terrified of the pure dominating aura that oozed out of Potter.

Draco was three things right now: pissed, confused and incredibly turned on.

Things he seemed to be a lot of when in Potter’s presence. Some more then the other’s.

“What are you doing?” Draco hissed in a low tone as not scare Goodwill then Potter was already doing by just being here.

Potter has the audacity to not even answer.

To busy doing some sort of stare off between him and Goodwill, well he was staring Goodwill seemed to be cowering in his seat.

As the evening proceeded Potter made sure to ruin every romantic interaction between him and Goodwill. He’d make horrible jokes, share embarrassing stories that Draco starred in, tried to outdo Goodwill in everything and just being an annoying cockblock.

The atmosphere ended up being incredibly awkward.

It seemed Goodwill finally had enough with air and cracked. He shot up like a rocket and seemed to begin to leave.

“Wait Goodwill, where are you going?!?” Draco panicked as his date began to pay for his food in a hurry.

“Sorry Malfoy,” His “date” tried to apologize but already had his half of the bill on the table, “I just remembered I got this thing and, um I gotta go, Goodnight.”

And with that his supposed hookup left.

He turned to Potter with an anger that perfectly matched the creature he was named after but Potter didn’t even flinched just leaned back on his seat all smug like.

“Sooo,” the bastard had the audacity to say, “it seems we’re both dateless, I’d assume my invitation for that drink is still standing.”

Sighing in defeat, Draco knew when he was beat.

But as he witnessed Potter give that ridiculously handsome grin, he found himself not minding.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please xx


End file.
